Human Sacrifice
by Mekkei
Summary: OOCness, efforless, no proof reading stuff! Made plot along... Bored. Allen and Kanda were sent to Stella falls for a mission. Where exorcists are mysteriously killed. But Alice chose them to be her 'Alice'. So yea. Made this because I have nothing to do.


_Death is wonderful dream…_

_Thousands of years ago, as you already heard this story. The three days of darkness, great flood, Noah genes, innocence, you got the basics. But there was something you didn't know… Something that not even the Millennium Earl knows._

_The first Noah Of Dreams, awakened in Road Kamelot, yes? But, the original Noah Of Dreams only put part of her memory into reincarnation. With the other? She took it down to her grave._

_Using her remaining power over the dead. She twisted wonderland. The Queen Of Hearts, Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, even the last you remember of Wonderland, vanished. The first Noah Of Dreams, Alice…_

_She created 4 more reincarnations of herself there. Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin & Len. They're her reincarnations. As well as the once beautiful, now twisted demented dream, we call Wonderland._

_Now that thousands of years passed, Alice wishes to return. By awakening her reincarnations…_

_Road Kamelot… Betrayer to the first Noah Of Dreams… Look out, because I'll get you back._

"_Somewhere, there was a tiny dream._

_What a tiny dream it was. No one knew_

_Who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began_

_To think. 'I don't want to disappear this way'_

_How can I make people dream of me? The tiny_

_Dream thought and thought, and then came up _

_With an idea." I'll let humans get lost in me, and _

_Let them create the world!"_

"Hey, Moyashi-chan!"

"Don't call me moyashi!" Allen yelled, furiously.

"Komui, got you a mission, with Yuu-chan~. I heard you'll get the mission at Stella Falls, Feel bad for ya"

"Why?" Allen asked curiously, about to leave to Komui's office.

"Haven't ya heard?"

"H-heard w-what?" Allen asked, shivering.

"Exorcists been going missing there… Maybe a Big Bad Scary monster! Wanting to eat sweet Moyashi for dinner!"

"S-stop lying Lavi!" Allen said, obviously scared.

"Well see ya Moyashi-chan~" Lavi left, laughing.

"Took you long enough, Moyashi"

Kanda raised an eyebrow, as Allen didn't go with his usual argument "It's Allen BaKanda! A-L-L-E-N!"

"Allen. Kanda. Your mission would be at Stella Falls, there has been reports of dead or missing exorcists there"

Kanda and Allen hadn't said a word as they left for the arc. There Lenalee greeted them a 'Good luck'.

As Allen and Kanda step through the arc. They were surrounded by the scent of blood and a foggy mist. Which laid across Stella Falls. In the middle was a deep dark shadow, laughing.

"Who the hell are you!" Shouted Kanda.

"My name's Alice! Hehe~"

"What are you doing here_ Alice_?" Allen asked.

"Waiting.. Hehe~"

"Tch"

"Want to play! Hehe~"

"Play?" Allen questioned.

"We don't got any fucking time to waste Moyashi!" Kanda yelled.

"Awwww…. You don't want to play? Hehe~"

"Sorry, Alice" Allen said, turning the opposite direction.

"You're going the wrong way. Hehe~"

"What?"

"You want to find the person killing the exorcists right?"

"What the hell do you know?" Kanda shouted (Again)

"I will tell you who that person is. Hehe~ If you play Hehe~"

"We go no other choice BaKanda"

"Tch"

"Yay! New playmates! Hehe~"

"That Hehe~ is fucking annoying~"

"OH~! I just realized this…. I am such an idiot. For not seeing this. Hehe~"

"What is it?" Allen asked curiously.

"Well let's play our game! Hehe~"

"Let's just get this over with." Kanda said.

"Let's play Alice! Hehe~"

After Alice said that, Kanda and Allen blacked out. Timcanpy, was destroyed by Alice, while he was sneaking away. Soon Kanda and Allen found themselves in wonderland.

"Moyashi?" There was no answer.

"Where the hell am I!"

"Hehe~"

"Damn you, where am I!"

"Wonderland~"

Kanda just stood in curiosity.

"What. The. Hell. This isn't a children book"

"Hehe~ Just grab the sword and card over there! And then you can 'leave' forever! Hehe~"

"Tch" Kanda had no choice… He picked up the sword and card. Red… There was a spade in the middle of the card and it was dyed crimson red. Slowly the card turned black and shattered to a million pieces. Flying amongst the butterflies.

"What the fuck"

"Hehe~ First Alice! Meiko"

Just then Kanda's eyes turned red. As well as the sword he was carrying. All he could hear in his head was 'Kill, Kill, Kill' and so he did. Laughing manically, he hacked everyone in the village, next, to pieces. There he walked to the forest onto the next village. There forever lost the vines grabbed him and ripped him to shreds.

"Hehe~ Bye Bye Kanda-kun!"

_The first Alice bravely entered wonderland, with a sword in hand_

_Cutting down countless creatures, he left a bright red path in his wake_

_The Alice is in the forest, locked away as a criminal._

_Aside from the path he made in the forest, there was no sign he existed~_

_Hehe~_

There in a town. Allen woke up. 'W-where am I' He thought out loud. There he was behind a stage and there was Alice.

"W-where am I! Where's Kanda!" Allen looked around.

"Nowhere near here.. He wanted to leave forever. So I just followed instructions! Hehe~"

"Take me to where Kanda is now!" Allen practically screamed.

"Oh - Kay! Hehe~" "Just grab that violin and card over there!

Allen walked over across the back-stage. He hesitated a bit to get the violin. The card was a diamond with a rose décor. With an aqua blue coloring added, beautiful just like a rose.

"Hehe~"

As Allen picked up the card. It turned black and shattered. Off it went with the remains of the Spade and Butterflies. Allen's eyes turned blue and demented. Laughter rang on and he picked up his violin. Walking up the stage. He sang…

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

_Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._

_That Alice was a rose, Shot down by a mad man._

_He makes one bright flower bloom, and admired by all he withered._

_The cheering went on and so did the screams for encores. Just then Allen pulled a gun out of his jacket and shot himself. A blue rose forming on his wound, the crowd did the same. As they followed the same suit._

"_Hehe~" "Milleny! Just wait till I show you my surprise~ You'll love it! Hehe~" Alice laughed. Right behind her was a pair of blond twins, a long blue-haired samurai drenched in red, A white midget with a blue rose on his head, and a green pig-tailed girl. _

_Holding up a card in each hand. Allen, Diamond. Kanda, Spade. Miku, Clover. Rin & Len, Two halves of a heart. And Alice, she was holding the wild card, Joker. "Hehe~ Alice is returning!" "Bye Bye Black Order! Bye bye Milleny!" So the figures were laughing a demented laugh. "Hehe~"_


End file.
